Almost Lovers
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: one-shot of Harry and Draco's realtionship. very light M-rated scene


**This is my first story with a Harry/Draco paring. It's a one-shot because I just wanted to try it out. I also really love this song and thought it might fit with the plot. It's a short one-shot but i think I did a good on it. ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY and I DO NOT OWN _ALMOST LOVER._ Harry Potter is owned my J.K. Rowling and _Almost Lover_ owned by A Fine Frenzy.**

Almost Lovers

Green eyes stared at the blonde boy before him, drinking in all that he saw. Green eyes watched as the blonde slowly moved forward, closing the space between them with each step. Within seconds the blonde boy was close to him, their noses almost touching.

"You should watch where you're walking, Potter," the blonde boy breathed against him with a scowl.

"I wasn't the one not watching where he was going, Malfoy," the green eyed boy breathed against the other. Then without so much as a thought their lips touched in a small warm kiss. An electric shock passed through the two as their lips moved against each other. As quickly as it had happened it was over and the two were walking away from each other.

_Nothing had happened, Nothing will happen_. Those two thoughts were what kept the two boys going about their normal days.

* * *

Emerald green eyes glanced around before slipping into the door that had only just appeared. The moment his feet crossed the threshold he was slammed against the stone wall and firm lips crashed over his. A moan escaped him and he could feel how the other boy had reacted.

"Strip, Potter," the boy ordered, his steel gray eyes closed as he panted with lust. The green eyed boy gladly complied as he too felt his lust getting the better of him. Soon the room is filled with pleasurable moans from both boys.

"Malfoy!" the green eyed boy moaned as his seed spilt onto the bed. The other boy continued to thrust into the moaning boy and soon he too came. The green eyed boy clasped onto the bed with the other boy on top of him. Slowly the blonde boy pulled himself out of the exhausted boy. He quickly cleaned himself up and went on his way. Soon after the green eyed boy followed his lead and left.

* * *

Steel gray eyes watched as the brunette boy held hands with his girlfriend, the youngest Weasley. The blonde couldn't help but glare at the girl who was so close to his Potter. Green eyes glanced up to meet his for a solid second before turning back and listening to the girl. The blonde left the bench he was currently sitting at and made his way to his common room. He had only gotten half way when he was slammed up against the way.

"And where are you going, Malfoy," Steel gray eyes locked onto the green ones right in front of him.

"I don't see why that's your business, Potter," the blonde whispered and watched as the brunettes lips started to move closer and closer.

"I was just curious," the brunette said before encasing the other boy's lips with his own. Tongues battled each other, each boy trying to dominate the other. Finally they came up for air, foreheads touching, and eyes closed.

"See you later Malfoy," the brunette whispered seductively before letting the blonde go and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

The year was finished and the graduating class was getting ready for their new lives. Green eyes looked almost frantically for the familiar blonde. This would most likely be their last meeting, ever. As he searched a hand pulled him through the crowd. He looked foreword to see the gray eyed boy maneuvering them through the crowd, making sure no one was paying them much attention.

Finally they found themselves alone in the Room of Requirement. Green stared into gray and vice-versa. Both eyes didn't hold the usually lust, instead caring and love filled their beings.

"Draco…," the brunette whispered only to be silenced by a pair of lips.

"Don't," they muttered against his own, "Don't make this difficult." Green eyes widened only slightly before nodding and closing his eyes and melting in the kiss.

This time it was almost different. The blonde held the other boy almost caringly. The brunette moaned the other's name almost with love. When it was over the two boys just held each other almost like they were lovers.

Hours later the two went their separate ways. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were almost like lovers.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images…_

_You sang me Spanish Lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_clever trick…_

_Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dreams_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images…_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forget these images_

_No…_

_Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dreams_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_Well so you're gone and I am hunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

**XOXOXOX**

**So there you have it, my first Harry/Draco fanfiction. I recommend listening to the song, it is one of the most beautiful songs I've listened to. Please tell me your true opinion of this story, criticism is welcomed! Also if you want a sequal tell me, it would most likely be much, much longer than this one. **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
